Piano loop
by nirimiri
Summary: [NonVillan, Post Game Au] It's 4am and the melody of a piano can be heared.


" ** _That was pretty good, Congratulations! You really have improved_** " Kaede says showing a kind smile. He manages to do the same.

Both are tried, really tried. They just want to go to bed and sleep for long time without seen no one ever again. Away from people, away from society, away from Team DanganRonpa.

But they just can't. They can't even sleep in peace like they used to. Whenever he closes his eyes he can see the stars shining above him. Whenever she is alone she can hear the piano tiles been played.

How did they end up been afraid of the things they love?

They are supposed to be the ones that hold the group. They used to be so energetic and positive about all the things they have been through. They still are, trying to look at the bright side, however they really need a break from all the bullshit they have and will face.

Kaede takes seat at his side still in front of the piano. He says nothing and just closes his eyes, letting Kaede's melody to fill the room. He lets her play the same song for seventeen minutes none stopping. Finally, he speaks.

" ** _Can you tell me how many stars you can see in the sky?_** " Kaede stops playing, staring at the window, then at her fingers. Quietly, she replies.

" ** _No_** " She pauses, keeping the supposed sentence half finished. He knows she is just waiting for him to speak.

" ** _Then, say how many times I've told you to not play this song?_** " She smiles.

" ** _A bunch of times_** " Kaito finally opens his eyes, looking at hers. " ** _But, If I don't play it, it will not leave me alone_** " He remains in silence. Just like her, he has listened to this answer the same amount of times she has played this song.

" ** _Fair enough_** " Kaede gives him a sad smile while her fingers touch the tiles carefully to make no sound. After some minutes of silence she returns to her play. Even though both of them are tired to hear the same song been played over and over they do nothing about it. If Kaede feels relieved while playing the melody, then he feels the same way too.

" ** _Do you ever wish to stay dead?_** " Kaito asks without thinking. Eyes looking to the night sky, loving the view while the need of water increases. Kaede is now restarting for the 18th time.

" ** _That's unfair_** " She says, the melody slows down.

" ** _I know_** " He smiles, letting a sigh escape from his lips. Breaking the silence he speaks again. " ** _It looks like we are still gonna be awake for a while now. So, let's go outside for a walk. I doubt some of those freaks will stay awake at this hour_** " Standing up from this place, he stretches his body while making his way to the door. Kaede is finishing her 21th loop. " ** _Besides, the far we get you away from that piano, the better_** " She laughs. Leaving the 22th loop in oblivion, closing the piano and standing up she goes to Kaito's side, which is waiting for her at the door.

" ** _Alright, but first let's get you some water_** " Kaito looks at her resign an eyebrow, she innocently smiles at him. And then, she answers " ** _I notice while I was playing_** " Kaito can see how Kaede's smile grows and he finally laughs.

" ** _You got me_** " He admits. " ** _Now let's get going before it is 6am_** "

" ** _Sure thing! I'm tired to play The Flea Waltz anyway_** "

Both leave the room.

 _He can't sleep. He stares at the stars on the ceiling of his roof, then he switches to the stars on the night sky that he can see through the window. Everything is so quiet and yet so uncomfortable. When he sees the stars he can remember that disgusting feeling of the blood in his throat chocking him. He's need of water then again comes and he is determined to go look for a glass of water._

 _He leaves his room; he doesn't bother to change his clothes. He is not using a pajama anyway. With heavy footsteps he manages to walk to the living room. He is so tired, he just wants to sleep. Using his hand to help the sleeping him from not fall he continues his way to the kitchen._

 _" **God dammit I could just go to the bathroom and get the freaking water from there** " He murmurs to himself quite irritated._

 _At the distance a piano melody appears Kaito stops. He knows how could it be, but then the question is why are they awake at this time of the night? And of all melodies, why that song?_

 _Somehow his curiosity managed to beat his need, and forgetting about the water and his sleepiness he made his way to the piano room._

 _" **Good morning miss** " Kaede jumped from her place, managing to not fall backwards she looked in all directions searching for the voice that talked to her to finally stop at the entrance where she saw Kaito standing._

 _She sighed relieved; it was not Shuichi, Maki or Tsumugi. She gave him one of her smiles and invited him to enter the room. Kaito did what said, closing the door behind him he stayed in the same spot._

 _" **Can't sleep either?** " Crossing his arms, he placed his back against the wall still looking at her. Kaede giggled nervously._

 _" **Before I got in here, I've been staring at the wall for like, half an hour. I needed some distraction** '' She admitted._

 _" **Can't blame ya for that** " He spoke " **But why that song** " Kaede's gaze became soft._

 _" **I can help it, is in my head no matter what. It's like, if I don't play it, it won't leave me alone** " Slowly she explained to him. Kaito notice how Kaede's hand went to her neck, gently holding it._

 _" **Besides, I can only play this when I'm alone. It give's Shuichi bad memories and sometimes even makes him freak out, It makes Tsumugi feel guilty. Even Maki gets angry when I play. It also makes Gonta and Tenko usually feel bad. I could go with the list, if you want but I bet you get it and feel the same way to them now that you know** " Kaito remain silent, probably thinking. She was not wrong at all, listening her play her execution song was pretty much irritating to him, however after hearing her motives, he couldn't be mad at her for it. After all, the same was for him with the stars._

 _" **Well, then how about you teach me some piano lessons?** "_

 _Kaede blinked. " **What...?** "_

 _" **It may work to keep you distracted! I mean, playing the same song over and over must be irritating, and well, maybe the piano lessons could help to keep your mind busy** "_

 _" **It could...** " She whispered, eyes looking at the floor._

 _" **Well? What do you say? Also, you know that I've asked you piano lessons long ago! Since...well, y'know...** " He struggled with finishing the sentence, luckily, Kaede get it._

 _" **Yeah, I haven't forgotten** " She let a tired laugh escape from her lips. " **I'm happy that you still wanted the piano lessons** "_

 _" **Hell yeah! I'm been really serious with making my idea work!** " Hitting his fists together he raised his voice without hesitation, showing to Kaede his determination._

 _" **You sure are** " She said rolling her eyes._

 _" **So? When do we start?** " Kaito shouted. She smiled._

 _" **Any time you wish** "_

_

 _Hey there!_

 _So, this is kind of a NonVillian PostGame Au._

 _I think I'll keep writing some drabbles for this Au since I still have a lot of ideas._

 _But yeah, please excuse my English, I'm doing my best to write with as little mistakes as possible since it's not my primary language. :p_

 _Thanks for reading!_


End file.
